Picture This
by kayls00
Summary: Very A/U - Callie is a famous fashion designer and Arizona, well, you'll see!
1. Chapter 1

A/N- This started out as a fic that I wrote for Guiding Light characters and I could not find the inspiration to finish it. I changed the characters and some of the plot and was finally able to keep going with this.

Let me know if this is something you think I should keep working on! Oh, and I own nothing. This is all for fun.

"Mmmm," Jackson moaned, rolling over to drape an arm across Callie's bare abdomen.

"Yeah, it was okay," Callie replied nonchalantly not understanding what all of the excitement was about. Callie was someone who loved sex.

"Okay?" Frustration laced the model's voice. "Three hours. We made love for three hours," Jackson stated, flipping onto his side and propping himself up on his hand.

"We didn't make love, Jackson, we fucked. I don't make love, and I don't do sleepovers," Callie said, reaching down blindly to grab a pair of jeans from the floor. Tossing the denim over her shoulder at the surprised stud, Callie added, "You can see yourself out, right?"

"Seriously, Callie?"

"Don't forget this," Callie said, throwing the shirt in her hand towards the very attractive and incredibly stunned male model. _Jesus, why is it the pretty ones are always so fucking needy?_

"But it's four o'clock in the morning and it's raining outside."

"There's an umbrella in the closet by the door. Help yourself. Shit, is it four already? I really need to get some sleep. I have an early morning." Callie pulled the sheet up to cover her exposed chest before turning her back to the man. "Thanks for tonight. It was... uhmm...special," she stated half-heartedly.

With a frustrated huff Jackson stalked out of Callie's bedroom, slamming the door behind him. _Why do I sleep with models? They are like toddlers in designer briefs,_ Callie thought. She really should feel a little bit bad about her rather callous treatment of Jackson, but the fact was, she didn't give a flying fuck. _If he needs his ego stroked, he can go find some vapid bimbo with nothing better to do than to feed his raging narcissism._

She closed her eyes, and smiled like a Cheshire, knowing that sleep would come easily that evening.

Callie's eyes shot open and she sat up abruptly, grabbing her alarm clock. "Shit!" Her mind registered that it was already 10:53am, making her 53 minutes late for her 10 o'clock appointment with the photographer. _I'll just call him and reschedule for later today._ Never a morning person even on the best of days, she cursed under her breath, wishing the coffee genie would arrive with a hot latte and a muffin. She knew vaguely that blowing off the meeting with the photographer was poor form. But she'd been working so hard on her fall line that she'd been burning the candle at both ends lately, so she wasn't surprised that she overslept. _And of course, I had to fuck the toddler last night, which didn't help me get more rest—although it did scratch my itch._

Sighing, Callie reached for her cell phone and scrolled through her contact list; pressing 'talk' she brought the phone to her ear. "Hi Owen. It's Callie Torres. I am so sorry that I missed our appointment. Something came up that required my urgent attention. I was hoping that we could reschedule for later this afternoon," Callie said smoothly, switching the phone from one ear to the other. "What? Wait! I understand that you are a very busy man but surely we can work something out for later this week then?" Callie pretended to listen as the man explained to her that he did not have another opening for weeks. "I don't have a few weeks. My new fashion line has to be photographed, like, yesterday." Exasperated, she paused to listen to more excuses before continuing, "I don't think you understand. I CANNOT wait weeks. I am afraid going to have to find another photographer." Callie stood from her bed and paced her room. "Ok. I understand. Alright. Sure, I'll keep you in mind for next season. Okay, goodbye." Callie hung up the phone and threw it on her bed. _Fuck. I am so screwed. What am I going to do now?_

She had worked for years for this chance—the chance to show her fall line at Fashion Week in New York's Bryant Park. Years of apprenticing with progressively more prestigious design houses, had brought her to this place. First being the gopher, then the grunt, then graduating to worker bee, stitching together other peoples' designs, and then finally, finally, being allowed to design pieces that would ultimately be created under the named designer's label. After paying her dues sufficiently and realizing that because she didn't have a penis that could be shoved up some rich fat-cat's ass, she was not going to ever become the head designer of a major fashion house, she struck out on her own. Although it was a lot harder, she found she had the temperament, the patience and the talent to make a go of it. She'd also cultivated a large network of fashion industry insiders, and she knew how to get what she needed from them as necessary.

A wet nose on Callie's ankle broke her of her internal monologue. "Hey, Bear. You want to go for a walk, don't you?" Bear, a black and tan German Shepherd with soulful brown eyes looked up at his mistress with unadulterated admiration and longing. _A walk wasn't exactly on the schedule this morning but I really don't want you pissing on my Persian rug._

Callie, armed with her Blackberry, quickly scrolled through her contact list as she wandered aimlessly through Central Park. She located the number of one of her assistants. "It's me. Listen, I need you to find me another photographer. I missed my appointment with... WHOA, Bear, what the... I'll call you back."

Callie hung up the phone and increased the speed of her steps in an attempt to keep up with the freely sprinting canine, who had snapped the leash out of Callie's hand and was headed for a large group of dogs. Callie struggled to keep up as she weaved through several small groups of people. "BEAR!" Callie called out.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she noticed that Bear had finally started to slow down. "Come here, boy," she shouted, crouching down and slapping her hands to her knees. Bear obeyed his mistress and trotted back to her. She bent down to reclaim his leash and walked deeper into the park. _Is that a... no...it can't be. I mean that would just be ludicrous right? Oh my God, it is! It's a fucking doggy birthday party._ Callie stood, unable to move, staring in wide eyed amazement at the sheer ridiculousness of the scene before her. Her eyes skipped from one proud mommy to the next, as she tried in vain not to laugh at the sight of their exquisitely dressed pooches, balloons and streamers hung from the neighbouring trees, and a large plastic fire hydrant had been placed in the middle of the gathering like some sort of perverse centerpiece. _And they hired a professional photographer for this? This is exactly why little girls grow up wanting to be Paris Hilton._

"Did you need something?"

The beautiful voice coming from behind her was so soft that Callie barely heard it. "Huh?" Callie asked in confusion, her eyes finally focusing on the stunning woman standing in front of her.

"You've been here for little a while now. I was wondering if there was something that you needed." The woman took a few steps towards her.

"No. Not at all. I was just admiring the... ummm..." Callie paused and motioned to the dogs. She shot the other woman her trademark grin before continuing, "festivities."

"Hey. Don't judge me. You don't even know me," the other woman stated flatly.

"No judgement here," Callie responded, raising her hands in mock surrender.

"Mmhmm. Well, if there is nothing that you need, I should get back."

"Actually, I was wondering... how does one get involved in photographing doggy birthday parties?" Callie's attempt to suppress the chuckle threatening to burst forth from her lips was unsuccessful.

"Why? Are you looking for a job?" The blonde quipped with a roll of her eyes.

"Me? No. God, no." Callie watched as the other woman turned to walk away. "Wait. I have a question. Do you only photograph four-legged, furry creatures or do you switch it up every once in a while and take risqué pictures of aquatic life, too? "

"Are you always this funny?" The blonde questioned sarcastically.

"Always. I can't help being entertaining when I have such a responsive audience. But seriously, all kidding aside, what else do you shoot?"

The younger woman raised an eyebrow suspiciously, gauging the sincerity of Callie's inquiry. "Architecture, landscapes, fashion. You name it, I can shoot it. I am very confident in my ability to make the simplest of objects look beautiful."

"Are you always this modest?" Callie asked with a cocky grin.

"Always. I can't help being humble when I have such an exuberant audience," the blonde mocked playfully.

"Ha! You do have a sense of humour. Do you have a name as well? Or am I going to have to refer to you as the dog whisperer from now on?"

"Of course I have a sense of humour. I just don't find you funny!"

"Well, Miss I'm-Going-To-Pretend-That-I-Don't-Find-You-Funny, I'm Calliope," the older woman said, offering her hand. "Calliope Torres, but you can call me Callie."

The blonde stuttered slightly, "Cal...Callie Torres... Like THE Callie Torres?"

"The one and only. Well, probably not the only, but I like to think so," Callie chuckled, her hand still suspended in mid air.

Taking Callie's hand in her own, she found her voice and replied confidently, "Whatever helps you sleep at night. And since you asked so nicely, my name is Arizona."

"So, Arizona..."

"Robbins," Arizona offered.

"How much experience do you have with fashion photography?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- This started out as a fic that I wrote for Guiding Light characters and I could not find the inspiration to finish it. I changed the characters and some of the plot and was finally able to keep going with this. **

**Let me know if this is something you think I should keep working on! Oh, and I own nothing. This is all for fun.**

"How much experience do you have with fashion photography?"

Callie paused to take in the other woman's bewildered expression before continuing, "I don't ever do this but I am desperate, and considering the circumstances under which we met, it does seem ironic that I met you, and…well... you do seem somewhat normal."

"Desperation... my all-time favourite quality in a woman," sarcasm laced Arizona's voice. "How does anyone ever resist your charm?"

"Awww, you think I'm charming!" Callie cooed, tilting her head to the side and batting her eyelashes purposefully. Arizona glared at the other woman. "Okay, as much as I enjoy this witty repartee," Callie started in a business-like tone, "I'm kind of on a tight schedule. Are you interested in working for me or not?"

"The woman who has just spent the past fifteen minutes annoying me WHILE I AM ON A PHOTO SHOOT is on a tight schedule?" Arizona sighed heavily and collected herself.

"Your reputation precedes you, Ms. Torres. Of course I'm interested. But I am going to need some time to think the offer over."

"I am offering you the opportunity of a lifetime. What is there to think about?" Callie asked incredulously.

"Well, first of all, taking the job would mean that I would have to work under you," Arizona began.

"Most people find that being under me isn't much work at all," Callie interjected, shooting the blonde an exaggerated wink. "And don't worry…once in awhile, on special occasions—like your birthday—I'll let you get on top." _Oh this is so much fun,_ Callie thought wickedly. _She is much funnier and smarter than that toddler in designer briefs I wasted my night with._

"You are incorrigible," Arizona said, trying to hide the smile playing on her lips.

Callie grinned. "And you love it. You're intrigued by me, admit it. You've already told me that you find me irresistible!"

"There are many words that I would use to describe you, but irresistible is not one of them."

"Why don't you enlighten me then? What words would you use to describe me?" Callie asked knowingly.

"Trust me, I would love nothing more than to deflate your enormous ego, but I'm afraid it would take me an entire afternoon to compile a list of all of your flaws," Arizona replied with a satisfied smirk.

"Right. I am sure that you have much better things to do with your time. You should probably get back," Callie said, pointing to the women sitting on the pink blanket, brushing their pooches in unison. "I wouldn't want to keep you from your big photo shoot—or is it more like doggy day care?"

Arizona took a step towards Callie. "Doggy day care?" She raised an eyebrow. "Is that the best you can do?" Arizona asked, defiantly taking another step forward. Noticing Callie's sharp intake of breath, she leaned in close to her ear, tucked a strand of hair behind the designer's ear, and whispered, "you know... for a self-proclaimed comedian, you're really not all that funny."

Callie fought to maintain some semblance of her composure. She would not give Arizona the satisfaction of knowing the effect that the younger woman's actions were having on her. She was Callie Torres after all... the wildly successful, incredibly talented, insanely seductive, Callie freakin' Torres, and she was being outplayed by one Arizona Robbins.

The blonde watched intently as Callie's eyes shifted up to meet hers. There was something hidden deep within those chocolate orbs, a silent determination, and it took only a fraction of a second for Arizona to realize that she was playing with fire.

Callie reached forward slowly, and lightly brushed the back of her hand across Arizona's cheek before running her fingers through soft, golden locks. The younger woman shuddered under Callie's tender touch. Smiling victoriously, Callie pulled her hand back and flicked a small tuft of dog fur into the air. "Job perk, or tip?" She asked, arching a perfectly shaped brow. "Boathouse Grill. Today. 4pm. Don't be late. Oh, and bring your portfolio." Callie spun around quickly and sauntered away, leaving a very stunned Arizona to process what had just transpired.

"4:02, Robbins, not bad at all—I like a punctual staff member, although I'm habitually late. How was the rest of the puppy party? Did'ja have fun? Did Fluffy make a wish and blow out all of her candles?" Callie teased looking up to the woman standing before her.

"Again with the jokes. You know, you should consider taking your show on the road... possibly playing in traffic while you're at it," Arizona quickly retorted.

Callie slowly trailed her eyes up the younger woman's thin but perfectly curvaceous body, pausing briefly when they met the deep V plunging neckline of Arizona's navy sundress. Almost on cue, Arizona cleared her throat and dropped her portfolio onto the empty plate placed directly in front of Callie. Taking a seat across from the designer, Arizona placed her elbows on the table and leaned forward, giving the other woman a delicious view of her ample cleavage. "This is what you wanted right? A reason to hire me... A reason to believe that I would be an incredible _asset_ to you." Arizona's voice was dangerously low.

Callie tore her eyes away from the enticing view and met the other woman's gaze with an unwavering resolve. "Sweetheart, just because you have incredible assets, doesn't mean you are one." She reached down and picked up the other woman's portfolio. She flipped through several typical architectural shots before coming to a stop on a picture that literally took her breath away. "This photograph is exquisite," she stated sincerely, unable to hide the raw emotion in her voice that the photograph had evoked.

Reluctant to give the other woman any ammunition, Arizona hesitantly replied, "I was in Kenya at the Kakuma Refugee Camp." She looked to Callie, awaiting the sarcastic quip that she was certain would follow. She was pleasantly surprised when the brunette remained quiet, her silence prompting the younger woman to continue, "Africa is incredibly beautiful and the camp was completely isolated, I had never seen anything like it before. I was completely overwhelmed by the whole experience. That picture is from my very first day in Kenya. I was..."

"Ms. Torres, it's great to see you... again. You look amazing! What can I get for you this afternoon?" The young waiter interrupted, openly undressing Callie with his eyes.

"The usual," Callie responded with a sexy wink.

"And for you, Ms...?" The young man kept his eyes on Callie the entire time.

"Robbins. And I'll have a glass of Pinot Grigio." Arizona breathed an exaggerated sigh.

"Can I bring you something to eat as well?" He asked, still enthralled by the designer.

Callie's eyes danced back and forth between the extremely annoyed Arizona and blissfully ignorant waiter. "I don't know. Arizona, are you hungry?"

"No, but I am parched. Do you think that you could convince your boy toy to stop ogling you for long enough to bring me my drink?" Arizona narrowed her eyes at the older woman.

"I...uhh...of course, Ms..."

"ROBBINS!" Arizona's voice was much louder than she had intended.

"Ms. Robbins. I'm so sorry. I will be right back with your drinks," the young man finished before hastily walking towards the bar.

Callie folded her hands together and placed them behind her head before leaning back in her chair with a satisfied smirk playing on her lips.

"Don't look so smug. I am pretty sure that the waiter is sporting diapers under his khakis," Arizona deadpanned.

"Prude!"

"Cradle-robber!" Arizona shot back.

"Listen, just because I actually enjoy sex doesn't make me a cradle-robber," Callie argued.

"And just because I don't sleep with waiters that resemble a member of the Jonas Brothers, doesn't mean that I don't enjoy sex!"

The dark haired server returned and set the women's drinks down on the table. "Can I get you ladies anything else?" He asked professionally.

"Thank you, Nick, but we're good," Arizona said with a smirk.

"Nick? Who's Nick?" The confused man asked.

"I think she's referring to you, sweetheart," Callie chuckled.

"I...but my name is Alex." He pointed to his name tag. Arizona looked up to the waiter, clearly unimpressed. Noting the lack of acknowledgement on the blonde's face, he quickly retreated to his other tables.

"Somebody is jealous," Callie said in a sing-song voice.

"And somebody else is delusional!" Arizona mocked Callie's tone.

"You think I'm hot. Go ahead, admit it! I promise I won't hold it against you. In fact, I find it very flattering coming from a woman with your…assets."

"You are not without certain attributes that many people would consider appealing," Arizona began.

"Was that an admission?" Callie interjected cockily.

"No, and if you had let me finish speaking you would have heard that I'm simply not one of those people." Arizona sipped her wine.

"You're not?" Callie asked incredulously.

"No. I'm not."

"I see," Callie said, nodding her head as she reached for the speared olives that were submerged in her martini. She slowly, deliberately brought the garnish to her mouth. Callie licked her lips before expertly wrapping her tongue around the olive closest to the end, moaning audibly as she savored its salty taste. Arizona's eyes were glued to Callie's lips as her body reacted involuntarily to the soft moan that the other woman had just emitted.

Callie's lips quirked into a knowing smile. "Okay, so here's how this is going to work. I was actually impressed by your portfolio, and I am not easy to please. I take my work extremely seriously. I am truly only satisfied with the best. So, that being said, tomorrow night you are going to come to my place for dinner and I am going to have you do a practice shoot on my new line. If I like what I see than you have the job, if not, then at least you get a free meal out of it."

"I will agree to your terms on one condition," Arizona began, standing to move to Callie's side of the table.

"Name it," Callie replied confidently.

Arizona bent down and slowly but purposefully brushed the backs of her fingertips against the soft skin of Callie's cheek. She lightly pressed her chest into the other woman's shoulder as she leaned in close to whisper, "That we order take out." She glanced to the side and noticed Callie fidgeting with the stem of her martini glass before exhaling a warm breath of air down the designer's neck. The martini glass slipped out of Callie's trembling fingertips and its contents spilled out onto the table. "A woman with such clumsy hands shouldn't be allowed anywhere near a kitchen. Thanks for the drink, Calliope!" The blonde threw a smile over her shoulder as she walked out of the restaurant triumphantly.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- This started out as a fic that I wrote for Guiding Light characters and I could not find the inspiration to finish it. I changed the characters and some of the plot and was finally able to keep going with this. **

**Please review and let me know your thoughts on this! Oh, and I own nothing. This is all for fun.**

Callie had just finished applying a thin coat of her favourite mint-flavoured lip gloss when a loud knock on her door startled her. She checked herself out in the mirror one last time, made certain she was satisfied, and then moved towards the entrance to her loft. Reaching for the handle she swung the door open, "How did you get in here? I didn't even..."

"I flirted with your neighbour," Arizona smirked.

"Of course you did. Come in," Callie said, stepping back slightly and motioning for the blonde to enter the loft. Arizona brushed past the designer, feeling her pulse quicken as she allowed her body to lightly brush against the other woman's.

"I brought wine," Arizona said, extending the bottle to Callie. "I figured it was the least that I could do after I made you spill your drink at the restaurant yesterday."

"Don't flatter yourself. That had nothing to do with you, and everything to do with the condensation on the glass. It was slippery. I simply lost my grip," Callie responded playfully.

"Uh huh," Arizona began, with a roll of her eyes. She walked further into the very spacious living room. "Wow, this is nice. It's very big for just one person. You do... uh...live here all alone, right?"

"Would it bother you if I didn't?"

"Not at all. I just don't think that my stomach could handle meeting another one of your boy-band-wannabe-lovers. I have a very sensitive gag reflex." Arizona smiled sweetly, her dimples popping. "So, what's for dinner, hot stuff?"

"Well, since you have forbid me from cooking your options are Chinese, Thai, or Mexican," Callie replied, passing a small array of take out menus to the younger woman.

"Can't we just order a pizza and call it a day?"

"You don't exactly strike me as an... eat with your fingers kind of girl," Callie teased, carrying the bottle of wine into the kitchen. "Wine?" She called out.

"Sure, wine would be great," Arizona said, taking a seat in the middle of Callie's couch.

Callie returned with two glasses and set one down on the table directly in front of Arizona before sitting down next to the other woman. "Pizza?"

"Pizza," Arizona agreed.

"What..." They began in unison. "Hawaiian," the women finished together, before collectively bursting into a fit of laughter. Callie reached to her side table and picked up her cell phone. She dialled the number to the closest pizzeria and placed an order before hanging up and turning her attention back to Arizona. "So, tell me all about Arizona Robbins. I want to know all of your dirty little secrets!"

"And why exactly would I share any of my secrets with you?"

"Humour me, would you? Otherwise, it's going to be a long, painful evening" Callie arched a brow.

"Only if you're into that sort of thing, sweetheart. What is it that you want to know about me?" Arizona sighed. "My sign?"

"I already know that you're a fire sign…that narrows the choices down some. But we can save the details of your astrological chart for another time. When you're not photographing puppies in Central Park, what is it that you do? I mean for fun..." Callie trailed off, bringing the glass of wine to her lips in an attempt to hide her genuine interest in the other woman's life.

"I turn tricks in Times Square," Arizona responded enthusiastically.

Callie's throat constricted as the need to laugh consumed her. The red liquid that filled her mouth spewed forward and sprayed onto Arizona's white blouse. The younger woman gasped.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry," Callie blurted out. "I just..." Callie could not contain her laughter any longer. A loud cackle burst from her lips and it took only seconds for Arizona to join her. Arizona pulled the damp shirt away from her body in an attempt to keep the cold wetness from sticking to her chest.

"Arizona, I really am sorry. That cannot be comfortable—I managed to cover you in wine. Follow me, I'll find you something else to wear," Callie said, standing to walk towards her bedroom. Arizona jumped up off the couch quickly and followed closely behind. Callie rummaged through her closet, pulling out her favourite Led Zeppelin t-shirt and tossing it to the younger woman. "This should fit," Callie said smiling as Arizona held the shirt up against her body.

Arizona placed the garment on the bed before reaching up to undo the top button of her satin blouse. She could feel the intensity of Callie's gaze threatening to unravel her. Her eyes darted from Callie's to her usually nimble fingers as she daringly popped another button open. Arizona could hear the soft hitch of the other woman's breath and she knew that she was playing with fire. She slowly traced a small circle with her index finger around the small button positioned between her breasts—the one object that fastened the thin material together and stood between Callie's chocolate eyes and the red lace fabric beneath the white satin.

Arizona knew that she would have to be the one to end this game of visual chicken, but she was having too much fun torturing the other woman. She flicked the tiny button through its corresponding hole and watched as Callie licked her lips in anticipation. Arizona allowed the brunette to enjoy the view for a few seconds before quickly bringing both sides of the open blouse together. "If you keep gawking at me like that I am going to have no choice but to charge you for the show."

"And if you keep teasing me like that I am going to have no choice but to think that you're easy," Callie strode passed Arizona with a devilish glint in her eyes.

Arizona pulled the shirt over her head and chased Callie into the living area. "Easy? I am sooo not easy!"

"Could have fooled me," Callie quickly retorted, taking a step towards the flustered blonde.

"I'm not," Arizona reiterated, firmly.

"So, do you strip for random women fairly often then?"

"Well, you're not really an ordinary random woman...you're a random woman who can't seem to help but spill or spew liquor whenever you're around me. And don't act like you didn't enjoy the show," Arizona said, stepping forward.

"Oh, I definitely enjoyed the show," Callie moved even closer, leaving only a few inches between herself and Arizona. "But you didn't answer my question." She leaned in close to whisper, "Do. You. Strip. For. Women. Often?" She punctuated each word huskily, before dipping her head slightly and darting her tongue out to taste the sensitive skin of the younger woman's neck. She licked a long, languid path back up to Arizona's ear. The older woman gently bit the delicate flesh, "Mmmm," she purred, her mouth curling into a mischievous smirk when an audible moan fell from Arizona's lips. Callie pulled back and sat down on the couch. She picked up the remote and turned on the television. "I hope you don't mind Project Runway. I am mildly addicted to this show," Callie said, looking over to the blonde who was still standing where she had left her.

Arizona's mouth fell open and she closed it quickly, not trusting her voice just yet. She glared at the other woman for several seconds before shouting, "WHAT WAS THAT?"

"What was what?" Callie feigned innocence.

"Don't play dumb. You know exactly what I am talking about."

"No, I don't know exactly what you're talking about. Are referring to my actions or your body's reaction to said actions? Although they do go hand in hand, they are two very different issues." Callie stood, and crossed the room to stand in front of the other woman. "Which one is it, Arizona?" Callie asked, trailing her fingertips down the blonde's arms. "Because I would definitely be open to exploring the latter more thoroughly." She slid her palms up smooth arms, lightly grazing the side of Arizona's breasts with the back of her hands as she loosely draped her arms around the younger woman's neck.

Arizona hooked her index fingers through Callie's belt loops and pulled the older woman's body to her own. She reached one hand around and grabbed Callie's firm ass, using her tight grip to crush their hips together. Callie released a groan, her hands desperately seeking out more contact with the blonde's sinfully delicious body. Arizona tilted her head and slowly inched forward as she watched the other woman's mesmerizing brown eyes flutter closed. Callie's lips parted instinctively, expectantly, as she anticipated the warmth of the other Arizona's lips against her own.

**BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...** Arizona pulled back to rest her chin on the designer's shoulder. "Finally... I'm famished," Arizona breathed into the other woman's ear, before sauntering towards the entrance of the loft to greet the pizza deliveryman.

Arizona returned several minutes later with the pizza to find Callie still standing in the middle of the living room. "Where do you keep your napkins?" She asked sweetly, placing the pizza box down on the table and walking towards the kitchen. When the older woman didn't answer, Arizona poked her head out of the room and called out, "Calliope? Napkins!"

Callie's lips were slightly parted and her already dark eyes had darkened considerably. Upon Arizona's disappearance back into the kitchen, she dropped her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. "They're..."

"Never mind. I found them," Arizona interrupted, waving them in the air as she brushed by Callie and took her seat on the couch. "So, I was thinking after dinner we could start the shoot. I am very excited to see your new line."

"Are you fucking kidding me, Arizona? Are we really going to sit here and pretend like what happened didn't just happen?"

"Nothing happened, Callie. We were fucking with each other and we took it too far. It's not that big of a deal. Now stop over-analyzing everything and come eat—pizza that is," Arizona said with a devilish glint in her eyes.

"Fucking tease," Callie muttered under her breath as she joined the blonde on the couch.

"What was that?" Arizona smirked. "Did you say something?"

"I said, pass me the remote please!"

"I thought that's what I heard. So, tell me more about the famous, yet elusive, Callie Torres," Arizona said, lifting the pizza to her lips.

"There's nothing that I could tell you that you haven't already read in a newspaper or seen in a tabloid magazine. I work hard and I play harder," Callie responded truthfully.

"So, it's safe to assume that everything I have read is true then?"

"Definitely," Callie winked playfully.

"All of it?"

"Uh huh," Callie confirmed, taking an exaggerated bite of her pizza.

"I see." Arizona rested her head against the back of the couch, processing the information that she had just received.

"It's just sex, Arizona... with a man... a woman... a fuck is just a fuck. You mean to tell me that you have never been with a woman?" Callie asked, surprised.

"Not that I have any interest in giving you any insight into my sex life, but I do have some knowledge when it comes to..." Arizona began.

"I'm not talking about what you learned in high school sex ed classes, Robbins," Callie teased. "I mean **hands on** experience," she emphasized by lifting her hands up in front of her.

"I know exactly what you were referring to, Calliope. And for your information, I experimented a little bit in college, I uhh, just never completely... you know," the blonde stuttered, somewhat embarrassed.

"Really? Wow. Your little display back there definitely suggested otherwise," Callie joked.

"Well, what can I say? You bring out the nasty in me," Arizona deadpanned, regaining her composure.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- This started out as a fic that I wrote for Guiding Light characters and I could not find the inspiration to finish it. I changed the characters and some of the plot and was finally able to keep going with this. **

**Please review and let me know your thoughts on this! Oh, and I own nothing. This is all for fun.**

"Awww, that's a shame because you bring out the best in me." Callie smiled suggestively as she shifted closer to Arizona. "And as a matter of fact, I wouldn't mind getting nasty with you. So…have you ever thought about it?" Callie dropped her free hand to Arizona's thigh and slowly walked her fingers up it.

"Tho...thought about what?" Arizona fumbled over her words.

"About what it would be like to..." Callie paused as she reached the waistband of Arizona's jeans. Lifting the blonde's shirt slightly, she ran her fingers along Arizona's toned abdomen before continuing, "be with someone who knows your body as well as you do." Arizona shivered and her stomach muscles tensed as she anticipated Callie's next move. She could not contain a small groan of frustration when the older woman removed her hand and sat back to take an oversized bite of her pizza.

Arizona eyed Callie curiously, wondering what the other woman had planned. Noticing a small amount of sauce in the corner of Callie's mouth, she sat forward, placing her half-eaten slice of pizza on the lid of the box.

"What are you..." Callie began.

Turning her attention back to the designer, Arizona reached forward to tuck a strand of hair behind Callie's ear. "You have a little, tiny bit of...never mind, I'll get it," Arizona said, tucking her legs underneath her body and sitting up straight. She reached forward and cupped Callie's face in her hand. She lifted her thumb and allowed it to linger above the sauce for a moment before tilting her head slightly and replacing it with her tongue. One painfully slow, deliciously languid stroke of Arizona's tongue against her cheek was all that it took to undo the brunette. Callie tangled her hands into Arizona's hair and used the long, blonde tresses to pull the other woman closer. Arizona mirrored Callie's actions and tightened her hold on the older woman's hair. Tension amplified as both women panted in short, labored breaths. Callie's eyes darted from Arizona's glazed over eyes, to her perfectly glossed, pink lips, and back up again. Arizona met her gaze and, unwilling to relinquish control to the other woman, she licked her lips seductively. The intensity of the moment threatened to consume them as each woman wordlessly battled for the upper hand. There was no doubt in Callie's mind that Arizona wanted her, and if she hadn't thought about sleeping with a woman before, she certainly was now.

Callie used her grip in Arizona's hair to lower the younger woman onto her back. She crawled the remaining distance and straddled Arizona's hips, placing her hands on both sides of the blonde's head. Callie lowered her body and moaned huskily, a twinge of arousal coursing through her as Arizona thrust her hips forward. Callie's eyes were locked on Arizona's lips as she inched closer. She gazed into blue eyes that silently pleaded with her to continue. A momentary flash of panic danced across the photographer's face, catching Callie off guard. Callie allowed herself to get lost in Arizona's eyes for a few seconds longer before she sat up, trailing her hands over the blonde's thighs and coming to a stop at her knees. She exhaled deeply, taking Arizona's hands in her own and pulled them both up and off the couch. "It's getting late. We should probably start the shoot soon." Callie released Arizona's hands in an attempt to appear professional.

Arizona cleared her throat and ran her hands down her body to smooth out her clothing before responding, "Ready whenever you are." Willing her hands to remain steady, she bent down to pick up the case that held her camera equipment and followed Callie into her studio, which was separated from the main living quarters by thick, canvas floor-to-ceiling drapes that hung from the ceiling and pulled to the side to grant entrance. Callie's workspace was adorned with gleaming hard wood floors and was surrounded by windows that boasted an excellent view of the New York City skyline. The walls, painted bright white, were flanked by long wooden work tables, meticulously organized and impossibly clean. Dress forms were lined up like soldiers, each one wearing an amazing, one of a kind, Callie Torres creation. This was the kind of studio most designers only dreamed of, and Callie had certainly learned to make the most of it.

"I'm impressed," Arizona said genuinely.

"Impressed? Why?" Callie asked, clearly confused.

"Because your studio is far better put together than that outfit you're wearing," Arizona waved her hand in the air, motioning to the other woman's attire.

Callie scoffed, "I am a designer, Arizona. I am pretty sure that I know what's fashionable."

Arizona chuckled, "Perhaps you should have considered interior decorating instead?" Callie narrowed her eyes at the blonde. "What? I'm just sayin'!"

"And I'm just sayin' that you wouldn't know fashion if someone hit you over the head with a Manolo Blahnik. You probably shop for shoes at Target," Callie responded, a fraction of disgust evident in her tone.

Arizona raised a hand to her mouth and gasped sarcastically. "Oh my God, what was I thinking? Of course the concept of shopping at Target is far more ridiculous than spending nine-hundred dollars on a pair of shoes."

"I knew you would see things my way." Callie fidgeted with the sleeve on one of the impeccably dressed mannequins. "How long is it going to take you to set up your equipment?"

"Not long. Why? Are you in a hurry? Got a hot date with Zac Efron tonight?" Arizona knelt down to open the trunk and removed her favorite camera—a bit old school for the digital photography age, but she loved the way it took photographs. She looked through the lens and pulled back to adjust the focus.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response," Callie said, turning her back to Arizona and putting the final touches on the garments draped on her mannequins. Arizona watched as Callie meticulously tweaked each ensemble until it was perfect. She couldn't fight a small smile from forming at the sight of the other woman, so deep in concentration. _She's incredibly beautiful when she's not speaking,_ Arizona thought, stealthily taking a photograph of the oblivious designer. Callie pinned the last piece of fabric in place and stepped back to admire her handiwork. "All right, I am finished. God, I am talented," Callie boasted.

"Modesty looks good on you," Arizona retorted playfully.

"Everything looks good on me."

"You're going to have to move if you don't want your gigantic head in my shot," Arizona said, snapping several pictures in quick succession.

Callie jumped out of the way and moved to stand directly behind Arizona. She positioned her body so that she was as close to the younger woman as possible without actually touching her. "You should shoot from this angle. It emphasizes the..." Arizona turned over her shoulder and glared at the other woman, daring her to continue speaking. Accepting the challenge, Callie smirked before continuing, "Or you know, you could always..."

"Calliope," Arizona warned. "I do not tell you how to rock your Bedazzler, or where to glue on all of your pretty little sequins..."

"I do not use sequins!" Callie hissed.

"Oh, yeah? What exactly would you call these then?" Arizona pointed to the small line of shiny discs that adorned the bottom of the dress.

"Those, my dear, ignorant woman, are called 'embellishments,'" Callie corrected her.

"Riiight. You know if you could just learn how to master the art of glitter and finger painting you'd be all set for your first day of kindergarten."

"Honey, I excel in the art of finger painting. If you need proof, there is a bottle of chocolate body paint in the top drawer of my dresser." Callie pressed her chest into Arizona's back and leaned in close to whisper, "I would be happy to show you." Arizona shivered as the other woman's breath danced across her cheek. Her involuntary reaction to Callie's actions caused her finger to slip off the button and she accidently snapped a picture. The blonde's face flushed instantly, and she cleared her throat, hoping that Callie didn't notice her rose tinted cheeks.

"Easy there, shutterbug. It was just a suggestion," Callie teased.

"Okay, here's how the remainder of this photo shoot is going to work," Arizona said, drawing herself up and asserting herself. "You are going to walk over to your desk, and sit down. I know it may seem far, but trust me, sweetheart... you could use the exercise." Arizona winked before pushing Callie towards her desk. The brunette stumbled the short distance to stand beside her chair. "Sit," Arizona instructed. Callie opened her mouth to protest but Arizona raised her hand to silence the older woman. Callie huffed before throwing her body down into her chair. "Good girl. You do understand basic commands. Now, if only I could get you to roll over and play dead!" Arizona laughed loudly at her own cleverness.

"Any excuse to get me on my back, right?" Callie asked with a devilish smirk.

"Any excuse to get you to shut up!"

Callie crossed her arms over her chest indignantly. Heaving a sigh, she reached across her desk and picked up the most recent issue _Vogue_. She threw her feet up on her desk, leaned back in her chair, lifted the magazine, and began reading.

When Arizona was certain that Callie was preoccupied enough to let her perform her job, she walked around to survey the headless models. She knew that here was a lot riding on this shoot and her perception of the other woman's new line. She internally estimated the most effective angles to properly showcase the designs and snapped several pictures. She glanced up from behind her camera to find Callie's eyes fixated on her. A mischievous smile played on Arizona's lips and Callie knew in an instant what the blonde haired beauty had planned. Callie pointed at Arizona and opened her mouth to speak but it was too late. The bright light of the flash temporarily blinded her and she had to blink several times to regain her vision. "Delete that!" Callie barked from across the room.

"No," Arizona stated simply.

"Yes," Callie shouted in frustration.

"Not. Going. To. Happen." Arizona punctuated each word for emphasis, giggling as she looked down to the image of Callie on the small screen.

The brunette jumped up from her chair and stalked towards the younger woman purposefully. "Just give me the camera and I will delete it then."

"No." Arizona cradled the camera to her chest and turned her back to the designer.

Callie swung her right arm around Arizona and tried to grab the camera from the blonde. Arizona was quick to twist to her left causing Callie to miss her intended target. "Arizona," Callie began, wrapping both arms around the other woman's body in an attempt to still her movements. "Give me that camera or I'll... I'll..."

"Or you will what? You'll huff and you'll puff and you'll..." Arizona cut in, stopping mid-sentence as Callie spun the younger woman to face her.

Callie dragged her perfectly manicured nails down Arizona's arms and placed her hands on top of the other woman's. "You really have no idea what I am capable of, do you?" Callie purred.

Arizona fought her desire to give in to the surge of arousal that seemed to overwhelm her whenever Callie was near. "I am well-aware of your capabilities, and I must say...I am really not all that impressed," Arizona said, turning out of Callie's embrace and bending down to quickly pack up her camera equipment. She stood and walked back towards the brunette. Leaning in slowly, Arizona watched as Callie's dark eyes fluttered closed. She dipped her head slightly to place a lingering kiss at corner of the unsuspecting woman's tantalizing mouth. "I think that I got everything I needed," Arizona pulled back to whisper against Callie's cheek. "Sweet dreams, Calliope," she called back to the speechless designer as she exited the studio.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- This started out as a fic that I wrote for Guiding Light characters and I could not find the inspiration to finish it. I changed the characters and some of the plot and was finally able to keep going with this. **

**Please review and let me know your thoughts on this! Oh, and I own nothing. This is all for fun.**

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry, I'm late, I know!" said Arizona as she hustled to the table in the far corner of the crowded Chelsea cafe.

"I was just about ready to give up on you, Sis. What's wrong? You look a little..."

"Frazzled? Yeah, that would be an accurate description, Teddy," Arizona said sheepishly.

The tall blonde with striking hazel eyes smiled. "That's so unlike you. I don't think I've seen you in this state since high school when Bobby Alvarez hijacked the public address system and asked you out to the prom in the middle of fourth period!" Teddy chuckled at the memory.

"That's the problem with having a little sister that's only a year younger than me...too many shared, bad memories," Arizona said with a glare.

"Oh come on. Bobby was kind of stupid, but damn he was fine! And he was crazy about you!" Teddy reminded her sister.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Why is it the pretty ones that are so much trouble?" Arizona asked rhetorically.

"Ok, Sis. Spill. Who's got your panties all twisted up in a wad," Teddy asked, perching forward a bit in her seat.

"Well," Arizona said, sipping the hot chai latte Teddy had so kindly ordered for her, "I have a new client, and she's really a giant pain in my ass. She's so demanding and condescending and infuriating! I'm not even sure why I'm doing this except that photographing Callie Torres's new fall fashion line could be the break I'm looking for."

"Callie Torres? The Callie Torres? Are you fucking kidding me? She's one of the hottest designers going right now. How on earth did you get that job? Did you have to sleep with her?" Teddy asked, raising an eyebrow for effect.

"No, I did not have to sleep with her, although if she had her way, we would have already done the deed," Arizona said frankly. "Callie was walking her dog in Central Park when I was photographing that friggin' doggie birthday party. Apparently, her photographer bagged out at the last minute and she was desperate. I showed her my portfolio, and she liked it, so she let me do some test shots of her line. Once I show those to her, I'll find out if I get the job," Arizona explained.

"Wow! That's amazing! How do you think the shots came out?" Teddy asked.

"I downloaded them last night late, but was too tired to start cleaning them up. That's exactly what I'm going to spend the rest of my day doing once I finish catching up with my favourite sister."

"Well, technically, I'm your only sister, so I guess by default that makes me your favourite," Teddy said smiling. Only a year younger than Arizona, the two sisters had always been extremely close—best friends—sharing a bedroom until the day that Arizona left home and went away to art school. For a time, they had been separated—Arizona had stayed in New York, and Teddy had gone to med school in Miami. Teddy had recently gotten a new job as a resident in cardiothoracic surgery at New York Presbyterian, so the two sisters were reunited and were able to spend slightly more time together, which they both enjoyed.

"I mean, I'm excited about the job—it's a really big opportunity for me. But she's just so...so..." Arizona grasped for the right word she was looking for.

"Gorgeous? Sexy? Too hot to handle?" Teddy joked.

"Teddy! Shut the hell up!" Arizona said, her face coloring slightly at the dig. "She's not my type at all!"

"Ummmm...I know that you've dated some women and that you've tried to convince yourself for years that you're 'bi-curious'," the younger blonde began, emphasizing the last word with air quotes before continuing, "but…I think I know you a little better than that, my dear," Teddy said teasingly. "Remember Colleen? Then of course, there was Meg...and how could I ever forget Noel?"

"Those were just friends of mine. I never even had sex with them. You're imagination is out of control, Teddy," Arizona said hotly.

"No, Arizona," Teddy said evenly. "I have known you forever, and I have keenly observed your inability to bond with the male species on anything more than the most superficial level. But I have seen you light up like the 4th of July fireworks whenever Noel would walk into the room. I swear, I saw you writing her name over and over again in your Geometry notebook. You used to talk on the phone for hours with her, and whenever she and her family went away on vacation, you used to moon around the house inconsolably and count the days until her return. When she went to California to college, I really thought your heart was permanently broken."

Arizona said nothing for a few moments, and stared down into her drink. "I was close with Noel. And Colleen. And Meg. I loved them very much and when they moved away or we lost touch, I was devastated. But I wasn't 'in love' with them," Arizona said. "I don't think I've been in love with anyone."

"Awwww...Sis. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring you down. I only wanted to let you know that it seems like you are more drawn to women than you are to men. And if you are, well...I just want you to know that it's more than ok with me. I just want you to be happy," Teddy said seriously.

"Look, Teddy—I'm not even sure how we got on this topic—oh right—Callie Torres. Yes, I know she sleeps with everything walking upright on two legs—men, women, apes—it's how she rolls. And she has been hitting on me, I won't deny it. But I'm not interested in her. Not even a little bit. She's...she's...well, she's not very nice," Arizona finished lamely.

"Not very nice, eh? Well, who cares when she's that fucking hot!" Teddy said. "Hell, I'd change teams temporarily for a night with her—damn! She is probably the hottest woman in North America—definitely New York. And she's hitting on you, Zona? Jesus, what are you waiting for? An engraved invitation?"

"No, I'm not waiting for anything. I want to show her the photos tomorrow. Then, I want her to hire me. Once the job is done, the only thing I want is to never see her again," Arizona said vehemently.

"All right Sis. If you say so. But if I were you, I would totally fuck her."

* * *

An attractive, impeccably dressed red head made her way purposefully to Callie's table at Alta, a trendy tapas restaurant in Greenwich Village. "Callie, I need to talk with you about the advance publicity for your show. We don't have a lot of time, and I promised the Style Network an exclusive preview. Have you had any luck finding a photographer?" Addison, Callie's publicist, was one of the best in the business, and had worked with Callie since she had struck out on her own. The two women shared an easy camaraderie, but when it came to work they were both all business.

"Nice to see you too, Addison. Have a seat. I ordered a couple of your favourite plates," Callie said, trying to calm the storm that was brewing around Addison.

"Fine. Yes, I'll have a glass of whatever she's having," Addison instructed the waiter, who sped off to fill her order.

"Now, in answer to your question, as a matter of fact, I have. She's pretty good, too. I'm getting the preliminary shots tomorrow, and then if they're ok, which I'm pretty sure they will be, she'll shoot the line the following day," Callie said.

"Who is she? Do I know her? Who else has she worked with?" Addison peppered Callie with questions, anxious to know whether or not this mystery photographer would be able to deliver on time.

"Her name is Arizona Robbins, you don't know her, and I have no idea who else she's worked with. I found her photographing a doggie birthday party in the park the other day," Callie explained.

Spearing an olive with her fork and pointing it at the designer, Addison replied, "Quit fucking with me, Torres. Bryant Park is in less than two weeks, and I need to get the buzz rolling on your new line. You may not care about your reputation, but I care a great deal about mine. No client of mine is going to have a poor showing—no m'aam. Not on my watch."

"Well for heaven's sake, I wouldn't want to make you look bad, now would I Addison?" Callie said with more than a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"No, you wouldn't," Addison said, softening her tone a bit. "Fine. I trust you. Get the pictures to me in the next three days or the window opportunity will completely close on us," Addison explained.

"I know, and I'm working on it—believe me, I'm working on it," Callie said with a sigh.

"So how good is she—really?" Addison asked sincerely.

"She's so good it's scary. I saw one of her more artsy shots and I swear to God my heart jumped into my throat. Her eye is incredible, and the way she uses light and space is truly... unique—and impeccable. Just like I like my women," Callie said with a chuckle.

"Oh?" Addison asked, a smile curving at the ends of her lips.

"Down, girl. She's off limits to you," Callie replied only half in jest.

"What? Is she married or something? Or maybe, just maybe, Callie wants the photographer all to herself?" Addison asked pouting slightly.

"What are you talking about Addison? Seriously, is any woman within the city of New York safe? I swear, you are too much," Callie admonished.

"I'll take that as a 'yes I want the photographer all to myself," Addison commented wryly.

"Well, she is really hot. A wicked pain in my ass, but really fucking hot," Callie confessed. "I guess I wouldn't mind a little of that..."

"Callie Torres! Are you kidding me? Since when did you start _dating_ women?" Addison asked incredulously. "I mean, you know I don't care, but I do care if you're distracted and not finished with your line."

"Don't worry, Addison. She's good and I've got her completely under control. There's nothing to worry about," Callie stated confidently.

* * *

Callie stepped out of the bath, water dripping from her elegant form. Grabbing a plush towel from the rack, she dried herself off and then wrapped her body in the softness and moved to mirror. She took a moment to look at herself—a fairly common occurrence, certainly. But this time, she saw something she didn't recognize in her eyes. They sparkled with a life she'd never seen before. It took her aback for a moment, and she tore her gaze away and then brought it back reluctantly. She sighed, unable to deny what she saw. That woman…that infuriatingly beautiful, intelligent, stubborn, impossible woman…she had gotten under her skin somehow. That carefully built wall, constructed brick by brick over the years—the wall that guarded her heart so carefully—had somehow been breached. And Callie was not happy about it. _Fuck it. I'm not going to let some sanctimonious, holier than thou, no-name photographer get to me. I must just be off my game or something. I probably just need to get laid. _

Callie turned her attention back to the mirror, and applied make-up, taking care to highlight her eyes—one of her best features—to their optimal advantage. Her long lashes complimented her chocolate brown orbs, drawing more attention to her already impossibly gorgeous face. Satisfied, she turned to her dressing area, where she chose one of her sexiest dresses—red, of course—which she accessorized with gold hoops for her ears, a pair of ridiculously pricey black, patent leather 4-inch heels, and a small evening bag. The dress fit her perfectly. It was cut in a V both in the front and the back, and it hugged her curves in all the right places. Her jewellery was very sparse. She never wore anything but costume jewellery when she went out to night clubs in New York. It was a recipe for getting mugged or worse. Callie saved her good stuff for the red carpet and fashion-related events that she attended fairly often.

Taking one last look at herself in the full length mirror in her bedroom, she smirked, and turned on her heel. _We'll see if I can't just find someone to have a little fun with tonight. Then perhaps, I won't be bothered by thoughts of the terribly distracting and infuriating Arizona Robbins._

The club was packed with pretty people from the fashion, entertainment, and sports industries. The music was excellent, if not formulaic—designed to keep people moving on the dance floor. Callie had been there only about 30 minutes when she spied a familiar looking blonde making her way to the opposite side of the room. She looked stunning, in a short, midnight blue cocktail dress, cut low in the front and gathered attractively at the waist. The dress was short enough to give Callie an excellent view of her toned thighs and shapely legs. The young woman's hair flowed freely, cascading in soft curls down her back. She wore long silver earrings, and a crystal pendant, which dipped right down into her cleavage, making Callie wish for a moment that she could trade places with the necklace.

Callie watched Arizona as she weaved through the crowd, stopping occasionally to greet people. "Callie, are you paying attention to what I am saying?" Asked the attractive man that had been by her side for most of the evening.

"Huh? Yeah, Mike. I...uhm... couldn't agree more," Callie mumbled, her eyes unable to leave Arizona's moving form.

"Mark," he began as he moved to stand in front of the distracted designer. "Great. I am glad that you agree. So, your place or mine?" Callie leaned to the side in an attempt to regain her view of the oblivious blonde. Mark shifted his body so that he was once again obstructing Callie's view. "Callie?"

"What?" Callie shot to the other side, but retreated quickly when she noticed that Arizona's eyes were now fixated on her. _Fuck! Smooth, Torres. Well, now that I have her attention I might as well give her a show. _"I'm sorry, Mike. I wasn't paying attention, but I am more than willing to make it up to you." Callie trailed her index finger down his muscular chest. "If you'll let me."

"That's Mark," said the handsome man as he wasted no time and leaned in to nip at Callie's neck. Callie threw her head back, pretending to enjoy the man's wandering mouth she snuck a glance at Arizona, who was walking towards her purposefully. Callie willed her eyes closed, hoping that the younger woman did not notice how bored she truly was.

Arizona brushed past Callie, purposely lingering long enough to whisper, "It's not going to work. In order for me to be jealous I would have to care."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- This started out as a fic that I wrote for Guiding Light characters and I could not find the inspiration to finish it. I changed the characters and some of the plot and was finally able to keep going with this. **

**Please review and let me know your thoughts on this! Oh, and I own nothing. This is all for fun.**

**Thank you SO much for all of your wonderful feedback! I LOVE that people are taking the time to read and review! I know a few of you have asked how old they are... Callie is a bit older in this, maybe 35ish and Arizona is 30.**

Callie pulled her neck away as soon as the warmth of Arizona's body disappeared. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it quickly realizing she couldn't be bothered to give the man an explanation. She stalked after Arizona, smiling to herself, when she noticed the blonde ducking into the VIP lounge. Callie weaved through the crowd and flashed her VIP pass at the entrance as she hurried to catch up to Arizona. Narrowing in on the photographer, Callie reached out to grab her wrist, spinning the other woman to face her.

"What do you want, Callie?" Arizona said, looking bored.

"From you? Nothing."

"Could have fooled me," Arizona responded, stepping closer to Callie.

"Oh, don't flatter yourself. I couldn't be less interested," Callie shot back.

Arizona glanced down at Callie's fingers still wrapped loosely around her wrist and then back up to meet the other woman's fiery gaze. "Oh, really? Then why do you look like a dog in heat?"

"Listen, honey, I'm into a lot of kinky shit but I draw the line at bestiality, so if you are waiting for me to hump your leg, it's not going to happen!" Callie shot back.

"I find it very hard to believe that a woman with your _experience_ would limit herself. I mean, eventually you are going to run out of available pre-pubescent boys to…" Arizona lost her train of thought as Callie stepped closer and pressed her body firmly up against hers. Arizona was not only having trouble thinking with Callie standing this close, but she was having trouble breathing as well.

Callie took the limp wrist in her hand and draped it around her neck before backing Arizona up to the center of the dance floor. "What are you doing, Callie?"

"Dancing," Callie replied simply.

"What makes you think that I want to dance with you?" Arizona locked eyes with Callie.

Callie released her hold on Arizona's wrist before responding, "If you don't want to dance with me, all you have to do is," she paused momentarily and husked, "Walk. Away."

Arizona's eyes darkened with desire as she looped her other arm around Callie's neck and positioned a thigh between the other woman's legs. The pounding opening notes of the popular club jam drowned out all reason as she let her body take over, slowly rocking against Callie, never missing a beat. Arizona ran her hands down Callie's back, coming to a stop on the other woman's firm backside. She playfully squeezed Callie's ass before crushing their bodies together. When the tempo picked up, Arizona's hips began to gyrate faster causing Callie to groan in pleasure as the blonde's thigh teased her increasingly hot, and very wet center.

Callie reached up to grab a fistful of hair from the nape of Arizona's neck. She used her grip in Arizona's hair to wrench the other woman's head back, exposing the smooth skin of her chest. Callie seductively trailed her free hand down Arizona's neck, relishing in the feeling of the photographer's rapid pulse for a moment before continuing. She used her index finger to trace a path across Arizona's collarbone, smiling inwardly as she felt the beautiful woman shiver against her.

Arizona threw her head forward, freeing herself from Callie's grasp. Her golden locks flew wildly and cascaded over her shoulders. Her eyes were hazy, her lips parted slightly, and her chest heaved, granting Callie the image of what a freshly fucked Arizona might look like. Arizona reached for Callie's hips and forcefully spun the other woman around. Callie instinctively ground her backside into the blonde. Arizona snaked her arms around Callie's waist and splayed her fingers across the other woman's abdomen. She curled her fingers, gently raking her nails against the thin material of Callie's dress. The vibrations of the bass mirrored the quivering of the older woman's stomach muscles, and in this moment she realized that she had never been more turned on. Arizona sunk her teeth into Callie's neck, not caring that she would leave a mark. She soothed the area with her tongue as she licked her way up to the other woman's ear. She nibbled lightly before whispering, "Your Edward Cullen could never make you feel the way that I just did." Callie inhaled deeply. "Enjoy the rest of your evening, Calliope."

Callie watched in disbelief as Arizona slid into a booth joining a large group of people. The younger woman joined in on the conversation immediately. _I wonder how she knows Marc Jacobs? I am going to have to remember to ask him later._ Callie whirled around and flagged down a waitress. "Hey gorgeous," Callie called out to the petite brunette.

"Ms. Torres. How are you?"

"Much better now, thank you, Lexie." Callie flirted shamelessly with the pretty waitress, longing for anything to distract her from Arizona and the disturbing effect she was having on her traitorous body.

"The usual?" Lexie asked, her dark eyes roaming freely over Callie's body.

"Please," Callie began, leaning in to whisper something into Lexie's ear.

Lexie giggled and nodded. "Of course, Ms. Torres. I will personally take care of that for you."

"Thank you, beautiful." Callie smirked as her eyes followed the brunette to the bar. Lexie quickly returned and handed Callie a martini before making her way towards Arizona.

Arizona looked up in confusion, as a waitress set a drink down directly in front of her. "I...ugh... thank you but I didn't order this."

"I know you didn't. It's from the woman in the red dress," the bartender explained, pointing to Callie, whose eyes twinkled devilishly.

"Oh." Arizona brought the glass to her lips and took a sip. "I know that I'm not a bartender or anything but I think you forgot to put the alcohol in this," Arizona said setting the drink down.

"I didn't forget, Miss. It's not supposed to have alcohol. It's a Virgin Mary," said the waitress. Arizona turned her attention to Callie and shot the other woman an icy glare. Callie raised her glass in a playful salute before turning on her heel and walking away.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- This started out as a fic that I wrote for Guiding Light characters and I could not find the inspiration to finish it. I changed the characters and some of the plot and was finally able to keep going with this. **

**Please review and let me know your thoughts on this! Oh, and I own nothing. This is all for fun.**

**Thank you SO much for all of your wonderful feedback! I LOVE that people are taking the time to read and review!**

Light poured into Callie's bedroom at the ghastly hour of 8:00am. _Shit! My head feels like it's been sitting under a pile of rocks all night. _Callie stumbled out of bed and headed for the bathroom, where she splashed cold water on her face trying to wake up. She was supposed to meet with the lovely and infuriating Arizona Robbins this morning to look at the test shots of her line, and she didn't want to be late. Addison would have her head on a plate if she didn't have something for her within the next couple of days.

Deciding that she needed coffee first before showering, Callie grabbed four Advil and slowly made her way to the kitchen. She quickly put a pot of coffee on to brew and went to the refrigerator to get the cream. "What the fuck?" Callie said out loud as she spied a pair of her panties on the top shelf of the refrigerator. _Damn, that must have been some night. What was his name? Mark? Mike? Matt? Panties in the fridge makes me think it must have been hot, but I drank so much tequila last night after my run in with Arizona that I can't remember a fucking thing. _

Callie retrieved her panties, poured herself a cup of coffee and headed off to the shower. This was one meeting she didn't want to be late for.

Arizona arrived at the Merchants Gate entrance to Central Park and waited for Callie. She aimlessly fidgeted with the manila envelope that was tucked under her arm and nervously wondered if Callie would like the photos enough to hire her.

"Wow, talk about déjà vous! I bet there's a hoppin' pooch party going on in the park right now that you could be photographing," Callie shouted as she neared the other woman.

Ignoring the other woman's comment, Arizona crouched down. "Hey, Bear," she cooed, petting the dog's head. "You are such a good boy." As Arizona stood her eyes took in Callie's dishevelled appearance. Her hair was thrown up in a messy ponytail and oversized sunglasses covered most of her face. "You look like shit. Did you even make it to bed last night?"

Callie lifted her sunglasses and cocked an eyebrow at the brunette. "Oh, I definitely made it to bed. I can't say that I got much sleep though."

"Eww, did you have fun with Dracula last night?" Arizona asked, not trying to mask the hint of disgust in her tone.

"Somebody is upset that she didn't come home with me last night," Callie teased.

"Delusional works for you, but delusional AND insane... not your best look," Arizona retorted.

"You know, you didn't actually deny it," Callie pointed out.

"Because I think how I feel about you is pretty clear to the both of us."

"You admire me," Callie said simply.

"I admire you?" Arizona asked incredulously as she met Callie's impassioned gaze.

"You're attracted to me," Callie stated, boldly moving one step closer to Arizona.

"I'm repulsed by you." The shiver that ran down Arizona's spine proved otherwise.

"You _want_ me." The designer took another step forward.

"I loathe you," Arizona breathed, unconvincingly.

"You _ache_ for me," Callie exhaled a warm breath across the other woman's cheek as she stepped even closer.

"Callie," Arizona warned, her voice thick with arousal.

"You fantasize about me, trailing my tongue," Callie paused to lick her lips slowly, "up your delicious calves... gently nipping as I make my way up your thighs to your..."

"Shut the fuck up, Callie," Arizona hissed.

"Make me," Callie dared, waiting a moment before continuing. "Have you thought about what it would be like to touch me? To taste me?"

"Please," Arizona begged.

One word. Six simple letters were responsible for the undoing of Callie Torres. The brunette switched Bear's leash to her left hand before pressing her body against Arizona's. Arizona gasped at the unexpected contact and used a handful of Callie's hair to tug the other woman's head down to her roughly. A throaty moan escaped Callie's lips as she tilted her head, suspending her mouth just millimeters above Arizona's. The blonde released her grip in Callie's hair and slid her palm down Callie's neck, past a strong shoulder, to brazenly cup a firm breast. Callie needed no further encouragement. She fervently crushed her lips to Arizona's and kissed the other woman with abandon. Arizona didn't wait to grant Callie the opportunity to part her lips before she thrust her tongue into the designer's mouth. Teeth collided as Callie met Arizona's warm tongue, stroke for stroke. Callie slipped her free hand between their bodies and dragged it up Arizona's thigh at a torturously slow pace, stopping abruptly when she felt the other woman confidently knead her breast. Callie released an animalistic growl, dropping the leash in her hand to pull Arizona closer, reaching out blindly with her foot in an attempt to step on the end of the leather strap. Callie's hands roamed Arizona's body wildly, desperate for more contact with the blonde.

The sounds of screeching tires and an agonizing 'yelp' tore the women from their passion-induced haze.

The two women spun their heads towards the street, where a heartbreaking scene stood before them. They both took off running in unison towards the limp body of Bear, lying on his side in the street, surrounded by concerned on-lookers.

"Lady, is this your dog?" the cabbie with a think Bronx accent said. "He came out of nowhere—I jammed on my brakes, but I couldn't stop the cab in time." The big man's voice choked with emotion.

Callie jumped into action, confirming that Bear was still breathing and had a strong pulse. A small amount of blood was visible on one of his back paws, but other than that, Callie couldn't find any other open wounds.

"Mister, can you please take us to the nearest animal hospital?" Arizona asked quickly.

"Sure, sure…hop in ladies," said the cabbie, grateful to have something to do that might save the poor, broken dog and assuage his conscience.

Arizona went around to the other side of the cab wordlessly, climbed in the back seat, put the envelope with Callie's test shots on the floor of the cab by her feet and was there to help transfer Bear to the back seat of the cab, sandwiched between the two women. As soon as the cab door shut behind Callie, the driver ran to his door, sat down and drove as fast as he could to the animal hospital.

Arizona ran to the door of the Park East Animal Hospital and held it open as Callie and the cab driver carried Bear to the front desk.

"Please, help me! My dog was just hit by a car!" Callie cried, and was grateful when two technicians came around the desk and ushered them into an examination room, where they helped her lay the dog down on the stainless steel table top. Dr. Yang followed right behind the trio, and gently asked Callie to tell her everything she knew about the accident. After she filled her in, she asked her to please wait outside for a few moments while she examined and x-rayed Bear to assess the damage. "I promise, as soon as I am done, I will come out and let you know what's going on and tell you what we can do for Bear," the doctor said to Callie as she ushered her out into the waiting room. She took a seat next to Arizona, met the young woman's worried gaze and said, "they're examining him now. They'll come out when they know more and we can go from there."

"Calliope, I'm so sorry, I…." Arizona began but was silenced when Callie clutched her hand and closed her eyes momentarily.

"Arizona, don't. I just want to sit here quietly until they come out and tell me that Bear's going to be ok. If you want to go, that's fine—you don't need to stay here with me," Callie said, averting Arizona's gaze.

Arizona said nothing as she sat back in her chair and allowed Callie to continue to clutch her hand, her hold gradually relaxing as she allowed herself to be calmed by Arizona's warm touch. They sat together in silence for another 25 minutes until Dr. Yang came up to them with an update.

"Bear's very lucky, Ms. Torres. He has two broken ribs, but no internal bleeding. His pulse and respiration are both strong, and his legs, fortunately, are not broken," the doctor explained.

"Oh thank God! Can I see him, please?" Callie asked.

"Of course you can. We have him on IV fluids and an antibiotic, and have administered some pain medication to help him sleep a bit. It will take a couple of hours for him to take in the IV fluids—then you can take him home. I'm afraid his activities will have to be severely curtailed for the next couple of weeks, and I'd like you to bring him back next week so I can check and see how his healing is progressing. If you see anything out of the ordinary in his behaviour—any trouble breathing, eating, drinking water, extreme lethargy—please call here immediately and have me paged. I don't want you to worry unnecessarily, but there might be damage internally that we can't see just yet, so it's important that you keep an eye on him—particularly for the next 24 hours."

"Of course, doctor—and…thank you for taking such good care of him for me," Callie said haltingly as she let the doctor lead her to the examination room. She turned her head back to Arizona who was still standing in the waiting room and said, "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like the company while I sit with Bear. That is, if you don't have somewhere else you need to be."

"I'd be happy to, Callie. Bear's a sweetheart," Arizona replied sincerely.

The women entered the examination room, and Callie's hand flew to her mouth as she saw Bear with tubes running into his left front paw, delivering the IV medication and fluids. "Oh my God! He looks terrible! Dr. Yang, are you sure he's going to be ok?" Callie asked, her voice choking with emotion.

"Well, as I said, the next 24 hours are critical. Will you be able to stay with him and watch him closely?" Dr. Yang asked.

"Of course I will, doctor," Callie said earnestly.

The doctor departed the examination room, promising to return in an hour to check on Bear. Arizona stood at Bear's head and placed her hands just above his head.

Both women sat quietly, lost in thought. Time sped by and in a little over an hour's time, the doctor returned, declaring Bear fit for release.

"Thank goodness he's ready to go home," Callie said sighing. "I don't remember being this scared in a very long time," she confessed.

"Well that's understandable—he's your best friend, isn't he?" Arizona asked softly.

"Actually, he is," Callie said.

"Let me call us a cab and we can all leave together—I'll have the cabbie drop me off at my house first, unless you think you need some help with Bear tonight?" Arizona offered.

"Nah…thanks anyway though. I should be ok," Callie replied.

"It was my pleasure," Arizona responded.

Callie wheeled Bear out of the examination room, settled the bill with the receptionist and followed Arizona into the cab.

"Arizona, where are those test shots you took? I need to go over them tonight to make my decision on whether or not to hire you for the job."

"The pictures?" Arizona said surprised. "I thought I gave them to you in the park?"

"No, you did not give them to me in the park. We were making out, then I dropped the leash, and then Bear..." Callie stopped, guilt washing over her like a wave.

"Oh my God, Callie! I must have left them in the cab. I'm so sorry. Now I remember. I put them on the floor of the cab so they wouldn't get blood on them. I must have left them in there. I'll print out another set and courier them over to you tonight, ok?" Arizona offered.

"Sure. That sounds fine," Callie replied nonchalantly.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- This started out as a fic that I wrote for Guiding Light characters and I could not find the inspiration to finish it. I changed the characters and some of the plot and was finally able to keep going with this. **

**Please review and let me know your thoughts on this! Oh, and I own nothing. This is all for fun.**

**Thank you SO much for all of your wonderful feedback! I LOVE that people are taking the time to read and review!**

"Arizona? It's Callie. Yes, Bear's fine, thank you. He slept through the night and this morning, he got up and had a little to eat and some water and we took a very short walk around the block."

"Oh thank God, Callie," Arizona said her relief palpable through the telephone receiver. "I'm so happy for you."

"Tha…thank you. Hey listen, I finally had a chance to look at the test shots that you had couriered over this morning, and they're amazing. If you want the job, it's yours. I'll need you to come over this afternoon and be ready to shoot. I have all the models lined up to be here at 2:00 pm. Can you be ready by then?" Callie knew she was being unreasonable and demanding. There was nothing new about that. But what was different was that she was holding her breath—waiting through the silence on the other end of the phone line—for Arizona's response.

"Jesus Christ, Calliope! Thanks for giving me absolutely no notice! And how ballsy are you to book your models at their exorbitant hourly rate for this afternoon…you were that sure that I would say yes?" Arizona said, anger colouring her reason. Truthfully, she was thrilled to get this job, and she needed it. She didn't have much in the pipe line, and she was getting awfully sick of living off of doggie parties, Bar Mitzvahs, and Quinceañeras. She would do it, and she would blow Callie's mind with how good these photos were going to turn out. This could be the break she was looking for to establish her as a high end fashion photographer. And, while she was at it, she would show Callie once and for all that she was more than what she appeared to be on the surface. _Friggin' Virgin Mary my ass!_

Callie waited until Arizona's rant was over before replying. "Feel better now that you got all that vitriol out of your system? I'll take your silence as a yes. Now, be here at 1:00 to set up your equipment. I don't want to keep the models waiting." Callie hung up the phone and didn't attempt to stifle the smile that had hijacked her lips.

* * *

"I have the studio set up. If your models are ready I can get started," Arizona said.

"They are almost ready. I just need to add a few things here and there," Callie raised an eyebrow and continued, "Don't you mean WE can get started?"

Arizona laughed and wagged a finger at Callie. "Oh contraire, Madame Torres. May I call you Madame? You are a woman of a certain age, after all. I work alone. You are not allowed in the studio until I am finished." Callie narrowed her eyes at the other woman, not liking her exclusion from the creative process. "Don't give me that look. This is how I work. No distractions. Just me and my camera." Arizona placed her hands on Callie's shoulders and firmly turned her around towards the three impossibly tall women preening themselves in front of the full length mirrors that lined an entire wall of Callie's workspace. "Go! Now! Send the first model in whenever you are ready."

"Fine," Callie muttered as she slinked off. "But for the record... you suck."

Arizona entered the brightly lit, spacious room and fiddled with her equipment. She didn't turn around when the first model entered and made her way to the set.

"Thank you, Callie!" Arizona called out cheerfully, projecting her voice before being rewarded with the sound of a slamming door. Arizona lifted her camera from the tripod and turned to face the beautiful model. She was tall and impossibly thin, of course—that was to be expected. But her eyes and facial structure were very interesting. Arizona could see why Callie had hired her.

"Okay, let's get started." She focused on the display screen and began to snap pictures. Callie's model enthusiastically posed while Arizona moved around her. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"CoCo," she smiled, placing her hands on her hips to lean forward.

"Like Chanel?" Arizona asked in amusement.

CoCo turned her back to Arizona and looked over her shoulder. "The best name in fashion. Oh, but don't tell Ms. Torres I said that."

Arizona laughed out loud. "I don't think that there would be many people who would disagree with you, except maybe Callie." She enjoyed the model's energy as it made her job much easier. "But don't worry, Coco. Your secret is safe with me."

CoCo unexpectedly walked off of the set and retrieved a folding chair. She unfolded it before hiking up her dress and straddling the seat. Leaning forward, she braced her hands on the edge and shot Arizona a deliciously sultry look. "That's fantastic, CoCo," Arizona exclaimed. "You're a natural." CoCo spun to the side and lifted one of her incredibly long legs, using her left arm to steady her body as she stretched her right above her head. She flung her head back with laughter, thoroughly enjoying herself. Arizona stood from her crouched position to place her camera back on the tripod. Arizona snapped off shot after shot after shot, and CoCo kept bringing her the energy, the enthusiasm, and the poses. Finally, Arizona was satisfied that she'd gotten everything she needed. "You were wonderful, CoCo. It was fun to work with you."

"Thank you," The young woman smiled as she rose from the chair and made her way to the door.

"Please have Callie send the next model in." CoCo exited the studio as Arizona walked to the folding chair and moved it off of the set. She took a sip of her bottled water and sighed contentedly. _If the other two models are as talented as CoCo, this will be a breeze." _Arizona's thoughts were broken by the appearance of the next model. She was as restrained as CoCo was enthusiastic. She walked directly to the set and awaited Arizona's direction. Smirking, Arizona shook her head and moved toward her camera. "And here we go," she muttered to herself.

The girl made slight movements without looking directly at the camera as Arizona focused on her screen. "What's your name?" Arizona asked, hoping to liven up the girl.

"Izabelle, with a Zed," she answered.

"Nice. Makes you stand out," Arizona replied sardonically.

Izabelle smiled slightly, mistaking Arizona's sarcasm for a compliment and Arizona quickly snapped a photo, assuming it would be the only genuine emotion that she would be able to evoke from the model. Izabelle's simple poses began to frustrate Arizona, who knew instinctively that the model's boring, formulaic movements would not properly showcase Callie's beautiful clothing. "Izabelle, are you nervous or something?" Arizona asked.

"No, not at all," she planted her hands on her hips and jutted out a long, lean leg.

"Are you tired? You seem….kind of…listless. Like you don't have any energy," Arizona said, trying to determine if there was something wrong with the young girl."

"No. I'm not tired. I am a little hungry. I didn't eat breakfast this morning," Izabelle shrugged, nonchalantly.

"Shocking," Arizona grumbled. "Okay, well we need a little bit of energy here. I am going to put on some music. Why don't you try to feel it... let it move you." Arizona walked to the player turned it on, smiling as the familiar sound of _The Black Eyed Peas_ filled the room.

Izabelle's eyes lit up as she exclaimed, "Ooh, I love this song."

"Thank God," Arizona sighed, as she watched Izabelle get into the music. Arizona circled Izabelle, capturing at last, enough good shots to be able to call an end to the session. "Good stuff, Izabelle." Arizona walked her to the door and led her out. "Get yourself a sandwich, ok? Or at least a lettuce leaf with a little lemon juice drizzled on it." Arizona's sarcasm was completely lost on the model, who simply smiled and walked away.

Arizona walked out of the set up area, and motioned for Callie to come over. Callie, wearing a concerned look, asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine but don't send Izabelle back in here until you feed her."

"Feed her?" Callie asked in confusion.

"Yes, she hasn't eaten and she has no energy. You might as well put your dresses on a mannequin and I will shoot photos of that instead," Arizona said, turning back towards the studio. "Send the next girl in, Callie. And please, God, let her have a pulse."

Arizona decided to keep the music playing just in case the next girl needed coaxing as well. She was pleasantly surprised when the door burst open and a very bubbly model entered. "Hi, I'm Giselle."

"Hello, Giselle," Arizona laughed as she motioned the girl to the set. Giselle pranced to the centre and stood smiling.

"I am sooo excited to be here. This is my first modelling job. I am wayyy lucky that Ms. Torres hired me. Don't you think that I'm lucky?" Giselle asked, finally pausing long enough to take a breath.

Arizona could not help but giggle at Giselle's exuberance. "Yes, some would say you are very lucky. Are you ready to start?"

"Of course," the young woman's excitement flooded over into her movements. Her poses were quick and slightly erratic, and Arizona had to move quickly to keep up. Giselle's stances were not as structured and thoughtfully planned out as CoCo's. They were much more carefree, but it definitely worked for her. Arizona laughed as Giselle slid her hands through her hair and wildly messed it around before blowing a kiss to the camera. Giselle attempted some serious poses with her legs spread akimbo and her head turned up regally but her twinkling eyes and mischievous grin could not be suppressed. Giselle doubled over in giggles, "I am sorry. I couldn't help myself. I really hate those poses."

Arizona continued photographing Giselle's playfulness. "It's all right. I don't think they suit you anyway." As the song ended Arizona informed the young woman that she was all finished. "Okay, Giselle, go get changed into another dress and I will see you later." Giselle skipped out of the studio as Arizona sat for a few minutes. She drank her water as she prepared for the next couple of hours with the three girls. Each girl re-emerged donning one exquisite creation after the other. Arizona was amazed at how well she was able to capture their grateful enthusiasm at having the opportunity to be a part of Callie's Torres's genius. Finally finished, and very exhausted, Arizona lowered her camera and called it a day. "I got everything I need, Callie," Arizona announced, walking out of Callie's studio. "I'll have my guys come back and clean up this mess for you."

"No, leave it and have a drink with me." Callie smiled. "You have been working so hard on this shoot. It's the least I can do."

"Sure." Arizona flashed her dimples.

"Just give me a few minutes to settle up with the models. Umm... how do you feel about margaritas?"

"Margaritas sound perfect. While you take care of the models, I'll start packing up my camera equipment." Arizona turned towards the studio. She moved to the tripod and closed it before putting it into her case. She carefully packed her camera into a small, separate case before walking over to start on the backdrop. Before long, Arizona heard Callie's over-priced Ferragamo's clicking against the hard wood floor, announcing her arrival.

"What can I do to help?" Callie asked from the doorway.

Arizona looked up to see the woman, oozing sex appeal, leaning casually against the frame. She looked more beautiful and deadly than any woman had a right to. "Callie Torres doing manual labour, I never thought I'd see the day," Arizona quipped.

"I never said anything about manual labour. I just got a manicure," Callie said looking down at her nails. "I was thinking that I could sit here," she motioned to the chair in front of her, "and supervise or something."

"Good idea, Calliope. Stick to your strengths."

"I thought so too. I am an excellent supervisor," Callie stated confidently.

"I'm sure you are, but I was referring to the sitting on your ass being useless part," Arizona's playful sarcasm was masked by the big grin on her face.

"I'll show you useless," Callie stalked over to Arizona seductively and sat on the edge of her desk. "Don't forget to unhook that..." The designer started.

"Torres, get your ass up off that desk and come help me take down this backdrop," Arizona ordered through dimples.

"You're kind of hot when you're all bossy." Callie pushed her body from the desk and moved to help Arizona, who was on the tips of her toes trying to unfasten the hook on backdrop. "Here let me help you with that." She reached up and placed her hand on top of Arizona's and the photographer searched her dark eyes questioningly. The flash of electricity was instantaneous and Callie could feel the heat radiate from the tips of her fingers, exploding to set her entire body on fire. Time seemed to stand still as Callie allowed herself to get lost in Arizona's enchanting eyes. Not breaking the intense gaze, Arizona reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind Callie's ear and gently brushed her thumb across the other woman's cheek. The tenderness of the gesture unnerved Callie and she cleared her throat in an attempt to regain control of the situation. "I...I'm going to go get started on the margaritas. Why don't you leave this and make yourself at home in the living room? I won't be long," Callie informed Arizona.

Arizona followed Callie out of the studio and to the living room. "Do you mind if I turn on the TV?"

"No, not at all," Callie said, reaching for the remote. "Here, I'll turn it on for you."

Callie turned on the television. The screen was still black as the over exuberant voice of the host of "Fashion Weekly" filled the room, _"All right, fashionistas, don't go anywhere. Coming up after these messages is a sneak peek at Constantine's new line that will debut next week at Bryant Park."_

Callie walked towards her liquor cabinet. She grabbed bottles of Tequila and Triple Sec before making her way to the kitchen. Placing the bottles on the counter, she dug through her cupboards for the appropriate glassware.

"Callie?" Arizona's voice was tiny.

"Hmm?" Callie called out from the kitchen before walking towards Arizona with a lime in her hand.

"Aren't those your sequins?" Arizona asked, pointing to the television.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- This started out as a fic that I wrote for Guiding Light characters and I could not find the inspiration to finish it. I changed the characters and some of the plot and was finally able to keep going with this. **

**Please review and let me know your thoughts on this! Oh, and I own nothing. This is all for fun.**

**Thank you SO much for all of your wonderful feedback! I LOVE that people are taking the time to read and review!**

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Callie's eyes narrowed. "How the fuck did Constantine get hold of my designs? What the fuck? This is all YOUR fault, Robbins. How could you be so stupid?" She shouted.

"My fault? How is this my fault?" Arizona yelled back.

"Nice act…completely innocent, aren't you? I don't know nuthin' about no pictures, Ms. Scarlett," Callie spat. "Did you honestly think that I would buy that story? That I wouldn't find out? This may be New York, but the fashion community is small and incestuous. I will fucking ruin you for this. You will never work in this town again, and you can forget about Paris, London, Milan, and Tokyo while you're at it. You might as well make peace with photographing your pooch parties, because that's all the work you're going to get when I get through with you." Callie paused her rant momentarily, giving Arizona a chance to jump in.

"You think that I had something to do with this... deliberately?" Arizona jumped up from the couch in frustration.

"Well it's not like the photo-fairy put the pictures of my new line under Constantine's pillow," Callie quipped with a roll of her eyes.

"You are out of your sequin addled mind," Arizona lashed out. "I had absolutely nothing to do with this. It was an accident, pure and simple."

"I should have expected this type of irresponsible behaviour from an amateur."

"Yes, because your actions in the park that day screamed professionalism. You're the one who kissed me, if this is anyone's fault it is yours." Arizona slammed her hands down on her hips.

"This is not about a fucking kiss, Arizona. This is my fucking career! The same career I have devoted my whole life to. I trusted you. My show is ruined. I can't go out with my line now—everyone will think I'm the one who stole his designs. Fucking Constantine!"

"Callie, I know you're upset, but you have to know that I had nothing to do with this. This job is too important to me. Why would I alienate one of the most important designers in the fashion world right now? What possible reason could I have? Are you that horny and hateful you can't see straight right now?" Arizona's anger was palpable, and combined with Callie's vengeful rage the atmosphere was thick with animosity.

"Oh, grow up, Arizona. How old are you? Twelve?" Callie admonished the other woman. "I'm supposed to forgive you for selling those pictures to Constantine for a couple of bucks? How much did he pay you anyway? Did he at least fuck you for your trouble?"

"No, he did not fuck me, because I don't even know him, and I didn't sell those pictures—to him or to anyone else. And as for the age crack, if I was twelve I would be too old for you. You like em' young, remember?"

"I'm trying to figure out what bothers you more, Arizona... the fact that I actually have sex, or the fact that it's not with you. Because if you wanted to fuck me," Callie paused to motion to the television, "all of this wasn't necessary. We could have just used the bed!"

"Trust me, if I wanted to fuck you I would have. Apparently it's not hard considering half of Manhattan already has."

"I'm a whore and you're a nun. Got it. Listen, as much as I would love to stand here with you and have the same conversation over and over again I have a lot of work to do. You see, this incredibly incompetent woman lost my entire line and I have three days to create a new one. You can see yourself out, right?" Callie turned towards her studio, not giving Arizona the chance to respond.

Arizona grabbed her purse and stormed down the stairs to the front door of Callie's loft. She swung the door open and stood in the entranceway with her fingers still wrapped tightly around the handle. _Come on, Robbins. Walk through the door and out of her life. _Exhaling deeply, Arizona slammed the door shut in front of her and threw her purse down in frustration. She angrily ascended the stairs and stomped her way down the hallway back up to Callie's studio. Arizona entered the room, strode purposefully up to Callie's desk, and took a seat across from the enraged designer.

"I thought I told you to leave." Callie's angry eyes did not leave her sketch book.

"Actually, you asked if I could see myself out. I bet you're really hating semantics right about now, aren't you?"

"What do you want, Arizona?" Callie asked, refusing to meet the other woman's gaze.

"You can't do this alone, Calliope."

"And you think that I am going to let you help me?" Callie laughed. "God, Arizona, how desperate do you think I am?"

"On a scale of one to ten?" Arizona asked sarcastically.

"I can't say that I care enough about your opinion to let it affect me, but if it will get you out of here sooner than please, enlighten me."

"Eleven." Arizona chuckled before continuing. "Listen, I get that you are pissed, I do. But I am not going anywhere. I am going to help you with this even if I have to fight you every step of the way."

Callie heaved a sigh of resignation, "Pass me my art case."

Arizona handed Callie the small leather case that sat at the far side of her desk. "What can I do to help?"

"You can go home. That would be super helpful," Callie stated grumpily, finally lifting her eyes from the book in front of her to meet Arizona's.

"Clearly, someone hasn't had their evening latte! So, coffee it is!" Arizona said, rising from the chair and walking over to the kitchen.

The sound of cupboard doors slamming closed tore Callie's attention away from her sketchbook. She threw her pencil down in frustration and lifted her fingers to pinch the bridge of her nose. "What the fuck are you doing in there?"

"I can't find... never mind." Arizona reached up and pulled two coffee mugs from the cupboard, placing them down loudly on the countertop. "Callie, where do you keep your sugar?" Arizona shouted to the annoyed woman. Groaning, Callie opened her mouth to speak. "Oh, wait... I got it. But I can't find the..."

"You are supposed to be helping, Arizona," Callie's tone was icy. "When do you suppose the helping part starts, and the annoying the hell out of me part stops? Because really? Seriously? I have shit to do and I do not have time for this."

"Well it's not my fault that your kitchen is about as disorganized as the Titans offensive line. Seriously, Callie, how do you find anything in here?" Callie grumbled before picking up her pencil and continuing with her sketch. She was meticulous, drawing every line with precision. Callie did not have to look up to know that Arizona had returned as the aroma of coffee filled the room. She held her hand out expectantly and only shifted her eyes to scowl at the blonde when she heard the mug being placed on her desk. "What?" Arizona asked knowingly.

"If you weren't going to pass me my coffee you could have at least used a coaster," the annoyance in Callie's voice was evident.

"I am so very sorry, Queen Calliope. I did not mean to upset you. Please, allow me to make it up to you, your Majesty." Arizona rolled her eyes and bobbed a curtsey before dropping into her chair.

Callie arched a brow. "And how exactly do you plan on doing that?"

"Well, I must have had a temporary lapse in judgement when I offered to make it up to you, because I fully intend on sitting here and assaulting you with my sharp rhetoric." Arizona's sarcasm wasn't lost on the other woman. She picked up a pen and began doodling absently on a notepad.

"Oooh, a battle of wits. It's a shame you're severely lacking," Callie smirked smugly.

"You know, you probably shouldn't exert too much energy trying to come up with smart remarks otherwise you will never get past the six lines that you have drawn on that page."

"I would have a lot more than six lines drawn if you could find a way to shut your mouth for oh, I don't know-five seconds maybe?" Callie watched intently as Arizona eye's lowered to the paper she was drawing on. The blonde brought the pen to her lips and ran it gently across them before darting her tongue out to draw the end into her mouth. She rested her head in her palm as she nibbled lightly on the cap. "Okay, you have to stop that NOW," Callie hissed.

"Stop what?" Arizona asked in genuine confusion.

"Stop performing oral sex on that pen for Christ's sake. It's incredibly distracting."

"Well, maybe if you could stop staring at my mouth for five seconds you wouldn't be so distracted," Arizona mocked.

"Ugh, you are seriously the most pretentious and infuriating woman that I have ever met and that's saying a lot considering I work with models."

Arizona raised a hand to her mouth and gasped playfully. "Did you just compare me to a model? I'm flattered. I don't know what to say..."

"Well that's a first," Callie muttered under her breath.

Arizona picked up the small, rectangular case that held Callie's pencils and hugged it to her chest. "I would like to thank my goldfish, Bubbles, who openly admired me from his tiny glass bowl. I would also like to thank my parents for blessing me with fantastic genes, without which I wouldn't be here today."

"That was incredibly touching, Ms. Streep." Callie shook her head and chuckled at the other woman's impromptu acceptance speech. "Now give me my pencils back."Callie accepted the case from Arizona and opened it to pull out several brightly coloured pencils. The boring grey lines on the page were brought to life as Callie boldly shaded with a deep crimson.

Arizona glanced up from her notepad. "Are you sure that you want to use _that_ colour?"

"Positive," Callie said, dropping the red pencil and switching it for a green one. Her emerald lines were powerful and her angles were drawn with the same carefree passion that seemed to radiate from her whenever the other woman was near.

Looking down at Callie's festive colour choices, Arizona quipped, "You know Christmas is still a few months away, right? I'm thinking that it might be too early to start designing this year's tacky holiday sweaters."

"With your," Callie paused to add a dark stroke of amethyst, "exquisite taste," another stroke, "in fashion," another stoke, "I wouldn't be surprised," one final stroke, "if you owned six."

Arizona feigned shock. "Oh my God, how did you know? Did you take a detour to my closet while you were perusing my panty drawer?"

Inspired, Callie flipped the page of her book and began a new sketch immediately. Not taking her eyes off of the page she responded, "I highly doubt your unmentionable's drawer is all that impressive... you strike me as a granny panties kinda girl."

"Do you even wear panties? Because you do not get an opinion if you don't," Arizona scoffed.

Callie glanced up momentarily, smirking as she met Arizona's gaze. "Why don't you come over here and find out?"

"Your attention to detail astounds me," the designer added, nodding to the stick figure doodle of a Callie Torres voodoo doll that was sketched on Arizona's notepad. "I didn't mean..." The brunette began, adding more strokes of cobalt to her latest sketch, adding to the quickly growing number on her desk.

"Ohhhhh, no." Arizona wagged her finger in the air. "You've already said it. You can't take it back now."

"I don't want to take it back. I stand firmly behind my sarcasm," Callie said, spinning in her chair and standing abruptly.

"Where are you going?" Arizona asked

Dropping her sketch pad on her desk, she replied, "To the fabric store. I called the owner and got him to open up for me tonight. I don't have time to wait until tomorrow. These designs aren't going to make themselves, Robbins."

"Sounds like fun. We should probably just skip the fabric store and go straight to Wal-Mart, I am sure that they sell cheap yarn for your Christmas sweaters," Arizona joked, stifling a yawn.

"We? I don't recall inviting you," Callie stated flatly.

"I didn't ask for an invitation," Arizona started, raising a hand to silence the other woman. "Shut your face, Callie. I'm coming with you."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- This started out as a fic that I wrote for Guiding Light characters and I could not find the inspiration to finish it. I changed the characters and some of the plot and was finally able to keep going with this. **

**Please review and let me know your thoughts on this! Oh, and I own nothing. This is all for fun.**

**Thank you SO much for all of your wonderful feedback! I LOVE that people are taking the time to read and review!**

Callie's heels pounded the pavement purposefully as her lean legs expertly manoeuvred her through the crowed sidewalk. She mentally flipped through the myriad of fabrics and embellishments that she knew 'Mood' would have in stock and hoped that they had received something new and exciting. Arizona, however, was trying her best to keep up with Callie, frustrated as she bumped into what felt like the hundredth person she called out, "Slow down, Calliope."

"Keep up, Arizona," Callie unapologetically threw over her shoulder before sharply turning a corner. Callie reached out to grasp the handle and before she could reach it, the door swung open and she confidently strode through. Her entrance commanded attention and she relished in the excited expressions of the assembled salespeople, whose heads snapped up upon her arrival.

"Ms. Torres, how lovely to see you again," an older lady stepped forward to greet Callie, her eyes darting to Arizona as she belatedly entered behind the designer.

"Please thank Jean Claude for accommodating me tonight. I'm afraid I'm going to need a lot of help—I'm in a terrible rush," Callie said, as she began stalking through the aisles, looking for anything that caught her eye.

"Of course, Ms. Torres," the woman motioned three of her assistants forward. "Help Ms. Torres with anything that she needs." The sales assistants quickly fell in line behind Callie, as Arizona shrugged and followed suit.

"Wow, this place is great." Arizona ran her palm softly over several bolts of material, wondering why Callie had passed over them without a second glance. "What exactly are you looking for, Callie?" Arizona asked, gently rubbing a corner of soft silk to her cheek.

"I'll know it when I see it," Callie muttered, suddenly taken by the deep emerald jersey knit that was half hidden by some garish yellow velvet. She sprung forward and freed it, shifting the bolt from side to side and admiring its soft sheen. Callie casually tossed it over her shoulder to the waiting helper and demanded, "Five yards of this." After the initial hurdle of discovering the first hidden gem, Callie felt inspired and quickly found several other fabulous fabrics.

"What about this?" Arizona's voice broke Callie's concentration.

Callie turned to look at Arizona. Her brows furrowed in barely disguised disgust. "I don't do gold lamé." The designer narrowed her eyes, taking offense to the hideous material in the other woman's hands.

"Come on. It's shiny," Arizona exclaimed. "Not that far off from sequins," she added, smirking when Callie rolled her eyes. Arizona resumed her perusal of the many colors and textures before her until she burst into a fit of gleeful giggles.

"Nuh uh, NO!" Callie's voice startled Arizona, as the other woman took hold of the material. "I definitely don't do animal prints, especially..." Callie paused and motioned to the fabric, "What is that? It's like a cross between a leopard and a zebra. It's not even real. That animal doesn't even exist," Callie finished, exasperated.

"Oh, but it does exist, Callie. It's called cougar," Arizona all but purred.

"Put it down."

"I think that you should get it for yourself. You can design something new to wear for your next date with a preschooler."

Callie tilted her head to the side and glared at Arizona before shouting to the assistant, "I'm done here, thank you," and making her way to the checkout counter.

As they made their way out of 'Mood', Callie quickly hailed a cab. "I'll have the cabbie take me home first, than you can ride the rest of the way back to your place."

Arizona said nothing for the rest of the ride, and when the cab stopped and Callie got out, Arizona jumped out as well. Callie threw a $20 at the cabbie, took off towards the lobby of her building, and said over her shoulder, "Arizona, GO HOME. It's very late. Thanks for your…er…assistance this evening, but seriously, I don't have time for your bullshit banter. I have to start cutting and draping tonight."

"Callie, I'm not going anywhere, but upstairs to your studio with you. You have a very short amount of time to get these designs executed, and you need help," Arizona responded as they entered the elevator.

Punching the button to her floor, Callie responded stoically. "I know exactly how little time I have to get this done, and apparently, I'm going to have to fly solo. All the seamstresses I usually work with are already booked with other designers for Fashion Week. I usually have one or two reserved, but I was completely done with my line early, so I released them. I never imagined I would need them."

"Well, see here's where I can help you Callie," Arizona said smiling. My grandmother was a seamstress in the Bronx for decades. I worked with her for eight summers straight, all through high school and art school. I know my way around a needle and thread, and if you're civil to me, I probably won't stab you with the scissors…or if I do, I'll be careful not to leave a mark like I did the other night on your neck." The blush that crept up Callie's neck betrayed the fact that she did indeed remember the incident in question, and it served the dual purpose of embarrassing her and turning her on again.

"Look, no offense to your grandmother, but I'm not making housedresses for overweight "bubbies". This is high fashion and it demands a certain finesse," Callie explained condescendingly. "One I'm certain you couldn't possibly possess, even if you'd worked for 20 summers in your grandmother's shop."

"I see. Well, Callie, I guess I'll have to prove you wrong again, as usual," Arizona said confidently, as she pulled the emergency stop button on the elevator, locked eyes with the designer, and began unbuttoning her blouse slowly and deliberately, starting with the cuffs, then moving to the bottom button of her blue silk blouse.

Callie's mouth went dry and she dropped her gaze from Arizona's and followed her fingers as they moved slowly, button by button, up her blouse, finally resting on the one closest to her cleavage. "Arizona, what the fuck are you doing? Please! I do not have time for this." Callie growled in frustration for more than one reason.

Unfastening the final button, she whipped the blouse off her body and handed it to Callie. The puzzled designer looked at Arizona as she stood there in the middle of the elevator, wearing jeans and a dark red lace bra. She wasn't sure if Arizona had lost her mind, or if she'd just been robbed of all her senses.

"And just what am I supposed to do with this, Arizona? Or is this one of your juvenile games?" Callie asked, her eyes never leaving Arizona's body.

"It's not a game, Callie. I made that blouse. Look at the seams. Look at the cut. Look at the double cuffs. I made it myself from a pattern. I dare you to tell me that it looks anything other than an expensively tailored blouse." Arizona said confidently.

Callie ripped her gaze away from Arizona's luscious, yet annoyingly fabric-covered breasts and looked down at the blouse in her hand. She held it to the light and examined it thoroughly.

"All right. You can stay," Callie said with a sigh. "But on two conditions."

"And what would those be?" Arizona asked smiling.

"First of all, you will do only what I tell you to do, precisely the way I tell you to do it," Callie said humourlessly.

"Jesus, Callie, are you this controlling in the bedroom, because if you are…" Arizona started and was silenced by a menacing glower coming from Callie's fiery brown eyes.

"And secondly…Put your fucking shirt back on-right now. And keep it on! I need to focus and your boobs are distracting me."

Arizona stood expectantly behind Callie as the other woman glared at the organized pile of fabric atop her worktable. Callie nervously gnawed at the tip of her thumb, attempting to determine how to tackle the daunting task before her. Arizona crossed her arms and heaved a sigh before impatiently circling the table. She glanced up at Callie and waited for her to begin. Callie reached for the deep garnet material that lay at the edge of the table. Arizona quickly returned to Callie's side as the designer unfurled the fabric to cover the clear section of the marble topped area.

"Finally," Arizona grumbled in annoyance. "What do you need me to do?"

"Stand there," Callie replied, not looking up. She flawlessly drew out the patterns on the fabric and placed it off to the side. Arizona reached for the material and Callie pointedly moved it away. "Do not touch my designs. Last time I trusted you with them I ended up having to recreate them," Callie stated venomously.

"Awww, Callie. I think I did you a big favor. There were far too many sequins on far too little fabric. One day, when you are rich and famous, you will thank me," Arizona retorted sarcastically.

"I'm already famous…I'm working on the rich part." Callie said as her hands flew over the cloth and meticulously traced out the remaining patterns. She reached to her side and grasped her scissors, relishing in the feel of the blades slicing through the fabric with minimal effort. As Callie finished the cutting out fourth design pattern she piled the slight grey satin carefully and watched Arizona stalk away towards the kitchen. Callie set her sheers to work again on a scarlet silk, flinching slightly when the younger woman slammed the refrigerator door closed. Callie glowered, annoyed by the distraction that Arizona was causing.

Arizona re-entered the work area with a plate holding a turkey sandwich. She gracefully lowered herself into a chair and tucked one leg under herself. Callie looked from the plate to Arizona and raised a brow. "Where's mine?" Callie asked.

"I didn't know that you were hungry," Arizona said flatly.

"You could have asked."

Arizona smirked. "You're right. I could have." She shrugged before lifting the sandwich to her mouth and taking an exaggerated bite. "Mmmm, this is sooo good," Arizona's moan was muffled by the food.

"I bet it is," Callie paused to inhale deeply. "You know what else would be good? Productivity on your end... Go make me a sandwich," she barked.

Arizona chuckled before responding, "You've got hands." She took another big bite and continued, "The bread's still on the counter."

Callie laughed incredulously, "Seriously?" Her eyes locked with Arizona's, and she was surprised at how quickly the gaze intensified. She tilted her head slightly as her eyes shifted from Arizona's to linger on her perfect lips momentarily before shifting down to the sandwich in the blonde woman's hand. "Fine, I'll just take yours then."

"Ha! Doubtful. This sandwich is delicious. There is absolutely no way that I am sharing it with you."

"I didn't say that I wanted you to share it. I said that I was going to take it," Callie clarified, moving to stand in front of the blonde. Arizona did not flinch as she stared back at the other woman and confidently took another bite of her sandwich. "You know, you really shouldn't eat this late unless you plan on finding a way to burn off those carbs," Callie purred suggestively.

"Well, then you definitely shouldn't eat this late. Trust me, your ass will thank me later," Arizona shot back, shifting the sandwich into her left hand.

"I have a fantastic ass and you know it," Callie stated with a daring smile. "You certainly enjoyed it on the dance floor the other night."

"Meh, it's okay," Arizona lightly tapped her right index finger against her lips before continuing, "but I've seen and felt better."

Callie reached forward and took Arizona's free hand in her own. She gently glided her thumb across the back of the soft skin before brazenly guiding Arizona's hand down to cup her firm backside. Arizona's sharp intake of breath was followed quickly by a tiny groan and it took all of Callie's willpower not to ravish her right there. Callie released her hold on the other woman when she felt Arizona tighten her grip and begin massaging her ass. Callie leaned down to trail several wet kisses up Arizona's jaw line, darting her tongue out to lavish the younger woman's neck before nibbling gently on her ear. "Just okay?" Callie breathed huskily, causing Arizona to moan loudly. "That's too bad." Callie reached over and plucked the sandwich from the blonde's hand. She brought it to her lips and smiled devilishly before taking an extremely large bite. "Mmm, you are soo right. This sandwich is to die for." Callie triumphantly moved to the opposite side of the worktable and sank into her chair.

"Satisfied?"

"Not even close," Callie purred.

"I bet you feel pretty good about yourself right now, don't you?" Arizona said as she stood, sauntering towards Callie.

"It was like taking candy from a baby," Callie mumbled through a mouthful.

"You do realize that I could take it back if I wanted to, right?" Arizona sat down on Callie's lap, straddling the older woman's hips.

"Not a chance, sweetheart. I'm Callie Torres, I invented that move," Callie replied, motioning to the younger woman sitting in her lap.

"That doesn't surprise me," Arizona quipped, popping open the first button of Callie's sage blouse.

"What are..."

Arizona placed a finger on Callie's lips, effectively silencing the older woman. "For once in your life just shut the hell up, Callie," she demanded, slowly dragging her finger across plump lips and down a slender neck to resume unbuttoning the other woman's blouse. Arizona lowered her mouth to taste Callie's newly exposed chest, alternating between licking and sucking the tender flesh.

"God, Arizona," Callie moaned. "You win. Take your fucking sandwich."

Arizona smiled victoriously, flashing Callie her dimples as she crawled off of the other woman's lap. "You can keep it. I can't take both your pride and your sandwich in the same night, that would just be cruel," she said chuckling, before returning to her own chair.


End file.
